La Révélation
by Howlsoul
Summary: Kyani s'est retrouvée embarquée dans un groupe mixte de contrebandiers et de mercenaires. Pour l'ex-Padawan, une mission qui a été un fiasco complet peut aussi réserver des surprises inattendues.


**LA RÉVÉLATION**

Une voix l'appelait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, n'aurait-elle pas dû être morte ? La jeune cathare avait vu les pirates lever leurs blasters pour l'abattre et avait également compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver un tel mur de feu.

- Kyani, marmonna tout doucement la voix.

Elle ouvrit finalement ses grands yeux émeraude. Ses pupilles en amandes firent très rapidement le point sur un visage très proche du siens. Kyani se crispa, ce visage était trop proche. Elle parvint à stopper juste à temps un mouvement de défense en reconnaissant le visage d'Arann, l'humain qui lui tournait autour depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le même équipage que lui. Celui-ci la tenait fermement par les épaulières de son armure, son visage légèrement tuméfié là où un pirate lui avait donné un coup suffisamment fort pour lui faire perde son casque.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il tout bas, une réelle inquiétude perçant dans sa voix et dans son regard marron.

Kyani réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Elle s'attendait à être assaillie de douleur à la suite de nombreux impacts de laser, mais à part un certain poids dont la jeune cathare n'identifiait pas la source, elle était indemne.

- Je crois que oui, parvint-elle à articuler, sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

Kyani ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Ses pensées étaient floues, probablement dû au choc de s'être crue morte. Quand elle les rouvrit, Arann était encore là. Elle nota alors qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée que sa peau était si pâle. Son hématome ressortait presque en noir sur son teint blafard.

- Écoute, repris-t-il d'une voix empressée. L'_Utopia_ est en orbite de garage autour de cette station. Si tu saute dans une capsule de sauvetage et actionne ta balise de rappel, il te trouvera facilement et viendra te chercher.

_Ha oui_, songea-t-elle. _On essayait de sortir_. _La mission a foiré_.

- Le code pour déverrouiller l'ordinateur est 65-KAY-266-GNU. Si tu ne t'en souviens plus, mon R2 te le donnera.

La cathare haussa un sourcil, elle se souvenait bien du petit droïde, mais pourquoi lui racontait-il ça maintenant ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que cette sensation de poids sur ses épaules allait en augmentant ?

- Et puis, dis-lui aussi de te sortir me livret de compte.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il continue de blêmir ?_ se demanda-t-elle, franchement intriguée.

- Souviens-toi. Mon livret de compte.

Kiany le senti resserrer sa prise sur ses épaulières et son ton semblait devenir désespéré.

- Mon coffre… Sur Taanab… Je te le donne… Kyani…

Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbites tant il les ouvrait grands et des gouttes de transpiration se mirent à dégouliner sur son visage. Elle comprit brutalement que le poids sur ses épaules, c'était celui de l'humain. Il ne faisait pas que la tenir, il s'appuyait sur elle.

_Mais, il n'est pas blanc comme ça d'habitude. Aucun humain n'est aussi pâle._

Elle remarqua alors un autre détail qui la fit frémir. Du coin de sa bouche, une goutte écarlate avait perlé, laissant une marque d'une netteté effarante sur sa peau d'une pâleur de craie quand elle descendit le long de son menton pour commencer à goutter sous ce dernier, se mélangeant à sa sueur. Elle fut comme hypnotisé par le rythme régulier auquel s'écoulait ce liquide vermeil et une odeur de fer et de chaire brulée lui assaillit les narines.

- Le coffre… Arann continuait d'insister sur ce point. Le coffre… Pour toi…

Puis il commença à glisser. D'abords, millimètre après millimètre, puis de plus en plus vite. L'humain était désormais complètement appuyé contre elle et instinctivement, Kyani le rattrapa quand elle le senti lâcher son armure.

Une surprise, si soudaine et si violente qu'elle faillit en lâcher prise, s'abattit sur elle avec la puissance d'un coup de marteau.

La cathare avait voulu saisir Arann en passant ses bras sous les siens pour faire tour de son torse. Et là, à cet endroit précis où il y aurait dû y avoir le dos de l'humain, ses mains trouvèrent un creux.

Non, pas un creux. _Plusieurs !_

Il continua à glisser et elle put voir par en-dessus toute l'étendue des dégâts.

Kyani dénombra au moins huit petits cratères carbonisés dans son armure et ses chairs en-dessous.

La cathare comprit en clin d'œil tout ce que son cerveau embrumé n'avait pas réussi à analyser. On lui avait bel et bien tiré dessus. Si elle était encore en vie, c'était parce que Arann s'était interposé et avait fait barrage de son corps.

Kyani senti plusieurs sentiments naître en elle. De l'horreur pour les terribles blessures encaissée par son ami. De l'étonnement pour cet acte insensé qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais par-dessus tout, de la peur car elle réalisa enfin qu'il était en train de mourir.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

L'humain était blanc comme la surface de Hot, mais ses yeux trahissaient son combat acharné pour rester conscient. Son souffle était devenu un sifflement de douleur et sa voix rauque lui parvint trop faible pour qu'elle la comprenne. La cathare se rapprocha et tendis l'oreille. L'humain sembla rassembler ses forces et lui souffla trois mots remplis de sincérités et de désespoir.

- Je… t'aime…

À nouveau, elle crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et faillit laisser tomber l'humain.

_Quoi ?_

Un instant, elle demeura complètement perdue et incapable d'appréhender ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis la signification la frappa de plein fouet. Ses mots trahissaient tout ce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue lui dire et expliquaient enfin nombre de ses réactions qu'elle avait, sur le coup, jugées illogiques.

Elle l'entendit pousser un profond soupir, puis se relâcher complètement. Kyani l'accompagna dans sa descente, se laissant glisser contre le mur où elle était appuyée, le regard absent. Quand elle fut stoppée par le contact du sol elle reprit brutalement conscience. Il pendait lamentablement dans ses bras, comme une poupée désarticulée. Il ne respirait plus.

Affolée, la cathare libéra une main pour chercher un pouls à sa carotide.

Kyani connu un instant de panique en ne percevant rien. Puis, elle senti quelque chose. C'était d'une faiblesse extrême, mais elle était sûre d'avoir senti une pulsation.

_C'est trop faible ! À ce rythme, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. D'heures tout au plus._

Sons sens de l'ouïe sembla choisir ce moment pour arrêter de filtrer les bruits de fond et elle entendit les ricanements méprisants des forbans ainsi que les plaisanteries grasses sur "le con qui aime servir de cible". Elle remarqua à nouveau les pirates de divers espèces les pointer du doigt, certains avec un air de mépris ou d'autres avec un air amusé.

Une colère froide se mit à sourdre en elle. Ces gens trouvaient la situation _amusante_ ! Un homme était en train de mourir après lui avoir sauvé la vie et certains le toisaient de haut avec _mépris_ !

Son entraînement vint à son aide et lui permit de faire refluer sa colère. Il n'était pas encore mort. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait peut-être encore le sauver.

Si elle se _dépêchait_ !

Elle le posa aussi délicatement qu'elle le put.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça les gars, mais on a encore du boulot, annonça un Twi'Lek à peau verte. Finissez de vous amuser et on reprend.

Plusieurs rires gras se firent entendre et Kiany devina les regards lubriques qui se posaient sur elle. Elle était désarmée et à leur merci.

Ou du moins, le pensaient-ils.

- Allez, viens par ici ma jolie, que je t'offre un tour de manège, lui lança un duros en se plantant en face d'elle.

La cathare ne répondit rien, sa longue chevelure de feu cachant son visage. Brusquement, elle tendit le bras de côté, brandissant une petite poignée de métal argenté.

Le pirate hoqueta, ayant probablement reconnu l'objet. L'espace d'un éclair de lumière blanc-bleu, le duros ne contemplait plus rien.

_Il faut faire vite…_

- Je suis navré, mais cela prendra plusieurs jours avant que je puisse accéder à votre requête, annonça le droïde de sa voix atone

Arann grogna de mécontentement et congédia son interlocuteur d'un geste méprisant. Le droïde médicale acquiesça et sorti de la pièce.

L'humain resta un moment silencieux à contempler le macabre spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, il se pencha sur sa chaise antigrav et s'appuya des deux mains sur la cuve de bacta renfermant la cathare.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, doublée d'une idéaliste, commença-t-il sur un ton éteint. Mais il fallait que tu te défonce jusqu'à te retrouver dans un état pire que moi, pas vrai ? T'aurais pas été contente sinon.

La forme immobile dans la cuve ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne fit un geste quelconque. Ses grands yeux étaient fermé, inconscient du sort du reste de la galaxie.

Accoudé devant le terminal surveillant l'infirmerie, un autre humain ricana de contentement en jouant d'une main avec un très vieux masque mandalorien.


End file.
